wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is a young male LeafWing (PosionWings) who was introduced in The Poison Jungle. Although significantly weaker than Sundew's ability, Mandrake practices Leafspeak. He is son to Wolfsbane, younger brother to Nettle, and ex-fiancé to Sundew. He currently resides in the Poison Jungle. Appearance Mandrake has dark green wings with thin gold stripes on top and mahogany brown underneath . He was also mentioned to have a crooked, nonthreatening smile and that a panther's teeth were larger than his claws. Personality Mandrake appears to be a nervous but understanding LeafWing, and he even agrees with the fact that he's not like the other LeafWings when Cricket asks him if all LeafWings are loud and 'shouty'. He seems to be slightly indifferent about being Sundew's fiancé, but also a bit proud due to the fact that he told Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee that when first introducing himself. Biography The Poison Jungle Mandrake is first seen trying to kill a panther while his father, Wolfsbane, and his sister, Nettle, watch. He is extremely nervous and keeps panicking before he can seize his opportunity. When Sundew kills the panther for him with her powers, he at first believes he did it and is confused by his success. When Sundew appears, he seems happy to see her, though he is visibly disappointed to have his sister's suspicions of Sundew killing the panther confirmed. Mandrake offers to stay with Sundew and her friends while his father and sister go alert Commander Belladonna to their presence. While he's with them he informs the group that he is Sundew's fiancé. In part three, when Sundew tells him she was never going to marry him, he says he knew, and that he hopes she marries Willow. Quotes *''"It's moving too fast! If it would just-- can we back it over to-- or next to that--" ''- To Wolfsbane and Nettle about a panther. *''"I can hear you, and it is not helping." ''- To Nettle *''"Whoa. Did I do that?" ''- After seeing a tree strangle a panther. *''"What was that?"'' - After hearing Bumblebee complain in hiding. *''"Oh. It was you."'' - To Sundew about the tree. *''"Sorry-- I mean-- thank you. I was just excited for a moment."'' -To Sundew about saving him from the panther. *''"Aw, cool. But everyone can still eat the panther, right?"'' -To Sundew after she kills a panther by throwing a white berry at it. *''"Everyone but me."'' -To Blue, after he asks if LeafWings are always loud and 'shouty'. *''"I'm Mandrake. Sundew's fiance."'' -Introducing himself to Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee. *''"Well, 'future husband' sounds weird."'' -To Sundew after she says not to use the word 'fiance' to describe their relationship. *''"No, no, that's not at all, no, we are not that, no."'' -To Cricket after she says she didn't imagine Sundew's 'one true love' to be like this. *''"Sundew's leafspeak is much stronger than mine, though, ... The strongest our tribe has seen in centuries."'' -Explaining why he's Sundew's fiance *''"parents came Not long before you, ... Maybe half a day? And only Belladonna and Odollam. Hemlock and the other two were going to ground near the, uh, the target."'' -To Sundew. *''"Oh wow! Was it amazing? Belladonna said they torched the whole thing. Flames brushing the clouds! HiveWings screaming with rage!"'' -To Sundew when she says she and Blue, Cricket, Swordtail and Bumblebee saw the burning of Bloodworm Hive. *''"Was that your Hive?"'' -To Swordtail about Bloodworm Hive. *''"But, Sundew, ... it'll only be a moment. Don't make them mad!"'' -To Sundew about not waiting for Wolfsbane. Trivia *Mandrake is the root of a plant, historically derived either from plants of the genus Mandragora found in the Mediterranean region or from other species, such as Bryonia alba, the English mandrake, which have similar properties. *Mandrake is one of the only LeafWings that practices offensive plant magic. *Mandrake enjoys his time most in the PoisonWing Village's Weapons Storehouse. Category:LeafWings Category:Males Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing File:EC6D8FD4-577E-41B8-9141-7357EECF960C.jpeg|A real mandrake plant Mandrake.png|Mandrake by fish References Category:Article stubs Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:PJ Characters Category:Pantalan Dragons